


Let's Be Lazy Together

by huntertomyangel (orphan_account)



Series: Domestic!AU [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Domestic, Domestic!AU, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, sleepy!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 18:20:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2318900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/huntertomyangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas doesn't like mornings but he really likes his husband.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Be Lazy Together

**Author's Note:**

> This is basically all fluff and a bit of smut.

They’ve been married for 5 years now. They easily fell into the steady pace of living. They both got up at 6, ate breakfast together, got ready, went to work, came home, ate dinner together, watched some crappy TV then went to bed. It was simple and lazy and they liked it that way. Despite the routine they lived, they both loved the weekends the most. The two short days where the alarm didn’t blare in their ears and instead woke to the warmth of the other’s arms or the intoxicating scent of coffee from the kitchen. The whole day lulled on in a lazy blur, neither of them really accomplished anything and it was okay. 

Their small studio apartment held the heat of the small fire place well, which was the most useful on a cold winter morning like today’s was. A small beam of sunshine shot past the crack in the curtain, splaying the warmth and brightness against Cas' sleeping face. He grunted and rolled onto his side, avoiding the light as best as he could. He blindly patted around for his husband, seeking comfort in his strong arms and warm neck. He let out a disgruntled huff when he couldn't find him, his body slowly gaining consciousness. The strong scent of coffee hit his nose with a boxing glove and forced his aching body out of bed. 

He stumbled down the hallway into the living room, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He blinked slowly and cautiously, letting his eyes adjust to the newfound brightness of morning. The fire was newly lit, flames dancing excitedly amongst the new kindling. His eyes dragged their way to the kitchen, to where he found his freckled lover in an oversize sweater and boxers. His legs swung lazily from his perch on the counter, a cup of coffee in his hand and another freshly poured next to him. Cas eagerly padded over to Dean, burying his head into his clothed tummy, wrapping his arms tight around him.

"Morning sleepyhead..." Dean cooed, pecking the top of Cas' head. Cas gave an unhappy grunt and held his hand out, Dean filled it with the mug's handle. Cas lifted his head and took a sip of the dark liquid, the burning bitterness warming his entire body. His face was frozen with a frown and eyes squeezed shut, trying to make the coffee work faster. It didn’t work. 

"'S too early..." Cas muttered, taking another sip before setting his cup down and hiding his face back into his lover's embrace. Dean chuckled and rolled his eyes, carding one hand through Cas' messy bed head. "Its 10:30. That's not early." He teased, Cas was never a morning person. He'd grumble and complain until he was given his coffee or morning sex. Sometimes only both worked. Dean didn't drink coffee, he preferred tea, but he soon learned how to make it to please his grumpy Cas.

"Come back to bed..." Cas mumbled, pulling on Dean's sweater. He heard the clattering paws of Lucy and soon felt a wet tongue against his bare calf. Cas didn’t bother putting on anything besides boxers after last night’s events, there was no point in wearing clothes on the weekend. She barked and nudged her master's leg, demanding breakfast before her masters disappeared into the uncharted territory known as the bedroom. Dean pulled away from Cas' python grip just long enough to grab the german shepherd's food bowl. He handed the bowl to Cas, who reluctantly pulled away to set the bowl down. 

"Good girl... Now don't bother daddy." Cas smiled, rubbing her head before dragging Dean off the counter. He dragged Dean back to their cave with one hand and sipped his coffee with the other. He pushed Dean down as he set down his mug on their bedside table before joining him, wriggling close. He pushed his hands under Dean’s sweater, trying to slowly strip his husband. He wore too much damn clothes. Dean giggled and helped, peeling away the thick wool and placed a kiss on Cas’ cheek. 

“You’re always trying to get me naked… sometimes I feel like you never want me to wear clothes.” Dean smirked as Cas’ smooth hands ventured past his tummy and to around his back. Cas grumbled and nuzzled close into Dean’s neck, inhaling the intoxicating mixture of Dean’s musk and the scent of coffee combined. If Cas was an addict, he would want that smell to be his drug. Dean smelled of musk and oak and motor oil and fresh laundry. He smelled like their home. He dragged his hands up his strong back, his fingers could practically feel all the freckles that made home there. He raked his nails down and slipped them under the waistband of his boxers, squeezing his cheeks with intent. 

Dean yelped slightly, blushing at the grabby hands. “Cas…” He warned, feeling palms knead his ass. His nails gently bit into the sensitive skin, spreading Dean’s cheeks slightly. His index finger dipped past his crack and Dean shuddered, feeling Cas’ finger lightly dance against his sensitive, wet rim. “You’re still wet…” Cas sighed into his neck, gently nipping at the stubble on Dean’s jaw. He teased at Dean’s entrance until he was shivering in his arms, his interest growing and nudging at Cas’ stomach. Cas easily pushed in one finger to the second knuckle, Dean taking him in so smoothly. He pressed in farther and heard a squelch and Cas moaned, his finger sticky with the evidence of last night. 

“Fucked you so hard, my come stained your walls, huh?” Cas muttered, his voice gruff with sleep and sex. Dean blushed, spreading his legs to give Cas more access. It encouraged Cas to press deeper, a second finger nudging it’s way into Dean’s fucked-loose hole. Dean’s hands didn’t stay still for long, his fingers curling around his partner’s waistband and tugged them down. Cas’ half hard cock rolled out past the faded blue fabric, bumping against the back of Dean’s hand. Dean’s hands were rough and calloused due to years of working at Bobby’s Garage, it felt so good against the sensitive skin of Cas’ member. He slowly wrapped his fingers around Cas’ cock, giving a slight tug. Cas groaned, closing his eyes with pleasure.

Cas gripped one of Dean’s cheeks and pulled him closer, closing the distance between their bodies. He rutted his bare member against Dean’s clothed one, slowly scissoring his fingers inside of Dean’s warm entrance. He lifted his head to watch Dean’s expression, he always looked absolutely radiant when he came. “Wanna come like this, babe? With me grinding against your cock and my fingers stuffing that plump ass?” Cas growled, brushing his lips against Dean’s before teasingly pulling his head away before Dean got the chance to kiss him. “Oh god yes —” Dean moaned so prettily, tilting his head back as he lazily thrust his hips against Cas’. While their nights in bed together weren’t as exploitive as they were when they first started dating, they were just as enjoyable. 

Cas didn’t realize how much he loved being lazy until their third year together. He didn’t appreciate how gorgeous sex with Dean was until they went slow. Hearing the panting breaths that matched the steady pace of Cas’ thrusts, feeling Dean’s heart pounding under Cas’ palm when he came, he never felt any of it until they got comfortable with being lethargic around each other. The touching, the panting, the grinding, everything about it was indescribably beautiful. Cas has never felt so close to a person before, he was lucky to have Dean as his own. Cas’ movements started to get faster, snapping his hips forward and pushing his fingers deeper. Cas unashamedly stared as Dean fell apart in his arms. His pupils were so dilated, Cas could barely see the gorgeous green behind them. His body went tense, nails digging into Cas’ shoulder blades as he came. 

Cas could almost hear Dean’s racing heartbeat, he could see every bead of sweat roll down his neck, and he could feel the blood racing through his veins. It never took him long to come after Dean did, the satisfaction of Dean coming was enough to tip him over the edge. He soiled Dean’s underwear as well, but that didn’t really matter to them. Dean peeled off his sticky underwear and kicked it away, curling back up next to Cas. Their thighs slotted together like puzzle pieces, arms wrapped around each other’s backsides. They both enjoyed the blissful silence and the afterglow of sex. 

“I love you so much…” Dean mumbled softly, gently pulling Cas’ left hand away from his back and kissed his ring. The ring Cas wore was made of titanium and dyed green elder wood. Dean’s was also titanium with a night blue stripe down the middle. Cas let out a tired smile and kissed his cheek. “I love you too....” He nuzzled closer to Dean’s neck, draping himself with Dean’s arms until they fell asleep in the warmth of the sun peeking through their drapes. They didn’t wake till 1. The only reason why they woke up was because Lucy was whining at the door, wanting to go downstairs for her walk. Cas was just as grumpy as he was that morning, when Dean pried away from his grip and got dressed to walk their dog. When they got back, Cas was still naked in bed, reaching out for Dean to climb back into his arms again.


End file.
